Macie
by mossgrl615
Summary: Macie Stilinski loves to hang out with her twin brother Stiles and his best friend Scott, who she secretly has a crush on. But what happens when Scott gets attacked by something in the woods one night? That night seems to change the world she thought she lived in. And who is the mysterious man that they encounter in depths of the woods...
1. Bitten

**A/N: I do not own ****TeenWolf**** or any character, plot piece, etc., from the TV series.**

Our laughter died out as the walkie talkie on Dad's uniform sounded. _"Sheriff this is dispatch, do you copy?"_ Great another family dinner ruined by the Beacon Hills Police Department. His chair screeched as he pushed it away from the table, sending me and my brother apologetic smiles as he answered.

Ever since Mom died-3 years ago now- we rarely have dinner all together, hell I could probably count them on my hands. I guess it didn't really bother me before the accident, at least we had one parent to try and pry into our personal lives or make us food, I miss Mom's cooking so much. Whenever it's just me and Stiles we usually just get take-out or make an instant TV dinner or if Dad is home he tries to cook. Yeah, tries. My dad couldn't cook a decent meal if his job depended on it. I guess I really shouldn't complain, Dad didn't have to do the house work and cooking when Mom was around and now that Dad is the only one bringing in money he had to pull more hours at the station. I just wish things were back to the way they use to be.

I dropped my fork and pushed my plate away. Stiles was listening in to Dad's conversation, he is always trying to solve Dad's cases before he does. I mumble that I'll do the dishes later as I walk past him. I get few steps before he stops me. "C'mon Mac, you know he has to. It's not his fault." He pulled me back to my seat and pushed my plate closer to me. "It can't be that bad to have dinner with just me. You know I am your favorite twin brother."

"You're my only twin brother, Stiles." I start picking at my food. Stiles gave me the signature Stilinski smile before tuning back in to the police work going on in the other room, but still watching me eat.

I was almost half way done with dinner when Dad came back in the room. "I have to go, I'll be out late so don't wait up. Macie can you wrap up my plate so I can heat it up when I get back." I gave him a curt nob looking at my peas I was pushing around my plate. I hear him sigh before heading toward the front door. "Stiles remember to lock up before you go to bed." He called as he walked out the door.

"Yes sir!" Stiles replied in a way too exited voice. Once we heard Dad's cruiser pull away Stiles jump up and was on his phone, probably calling Scott to tell him about the case.

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Ughh. Scott, the point of you getting a cell phone was so you would use it! I gotta tell you about my Dad's new case!" Bingo. 1 point to the twin sister.

"Don't you think you should leave the _police_ work to the _police_ department, Stiles" He rolled his eyes and dialed Scott's number again as I started to clear the dishes off the table. By the time I was done with the dishes and leaving Dad's food in the microwave Stiles was on his 7th voicemail for Scott.

"Scott if you don't answer the next phone call I'm just gonna come and get you!" He paced back and forth while shaking the phone as if that was going to make Scott answer.

"I'm going to bed. Don't let Dad catch you guys. Night Stiles." I said as I passed him.

"Yeah. Good Night Mac." He said holding the phone up to his ear again. I heard him yell "Alrighty then, looks like I'm coming to get you then," as he ran out to his jeep.

Sometimes I feel bad for Scott, Stiles always drags him along on these crazy chases after Dad gets a new case. If it was up to Scott they would just stay home and play video games, but I guess it doesn't matter because neither Dad or Ms. McCall ever get mad at them, they just tell him them not to do it again and that's it. Yeah. Our parents aren't exactly the type to yell at us.

I showered and crawled into bed, dreading school in the morning.

* * *

"So let me guess, Dad caught you guys last night didn't he?" Stiles had his usual look of dissatisfaction on this morning.

"Nah, just me. I feel bad I keep getting Scott in trouble." He said as he turned onto the road to school, it only takes us about five minutes to drive to school.

"Well then maybe you should stop dragging him into all your little schemes." I say as I roll my eyes.

"And miss out on all the excitement? I don't think so. Besides, you're talking to the future sheriff here, I need to practice and stuff." Stiles has always wanted to follow in our father's footsteps into the police force and he obviously likes to use it as a scapegoat so he won't get in trouble for sneaking into crime scenes.

"Whatever. Save me a seat at lunch, okay?" I say as I climb out of the jeep.

"Yeah see you later Macie. Hey Scott! Wait up!"

I walked up the stairs to the entrance of the school. Humphh. Time for High school. I can't wait for summer.

* * *

I glanced up at the clock again. Class is almost over. 5, 4, 3, 2, _RIIINNGGG!_ Finally! The first couple of days of the semester are always the worst. The teachers just talk about the rules and what you're going to do all semester and all the other annoying crap that nobody ever listens to.

I saw Scott at his locker, only he wasn't getting his books or anything. He was staring at something across the hall. Actually someone. I think she's the new girl. Ashely? No. Allison, I think.

"Isn't it a little too soon to be stalking the new girl Scotty?" I teased, using the nickname I know he hates. He jumped at my voice, he looked at me then back at Allison and then started fumbling with his lock.

"What? NO! I-I I was just-. When did you-. Don't call me that!" I laughed as he messed up his combination. Scott was cute when he was embarrassed. Yes. I have a crush on my brother's best friend. I know but Scott is cute and he is really nice but I know he doesn't see me that way. We have known each other all our lives, he thinks of me as a little sister.

"Calm down there Scotty. I'm pretty sure I saw her checking you out too." I laughed as he blushed.

"Hey nerds!" Stiles said as he and his classmate Andrea walked over to us. They followed Scott's gaze to the new girl just as Lydia Martin started talking to her, Lydia's boyfriend Jackson came up behind her and kissed her.

Andrea sighed. "Can someone tell me how the new girl was here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's click."

"Cuz she's hot!" Stiles answer caused all of us to send an annoyed glare at him. "People herd together." He elaborated.

Andrea and Stiles started arguing over different clicks but Scott just kept staring at Allison, Lydia and Jackson but he wasn't just staring. I don't know what it is, but something in the way he was looking at them was strange.

"Scott. Are you okay?" I whispered so I wouldn't draw the attention of the bickering idiots next to us.

"What? Uhh yeah I'm fine. I gotta head to class. See you guys later!" Something was definitely off about Scott.

"Hey Mac! I've got lacrosse practice after school." Stiles called after me when I started to head towards class.

"How could I forget? That's all you and Scott have talked about for the past month." Stiles and Scott are both terrible lacrosse players so they don't get to play much but they love that sport more than anything.

"Alright. I'll see you on the bleachers after school." Stiles yelled as he headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

I climbed out of the back of the jeep. "Remind me again on why I had to come along?" Last night when Scott and Stiles followed after Dad, Scott said he found the dead body the police were looking for. So now Stiles wanted Scott to show him where he found half a corpse laying around. Scott just wanted to find his inhaler and somehow I was dragged along.

"Because you are too lazy to walk home and I'm the one with a car so you have to go wherever I take you. And c'mon, don't act like you're not excited to see this." I could never admit it to Stiles but I honestly hate it when I go with them to chase after police work, I have seen and learned things about people in this town that I wished I never knew. And the idea of finding a dead body in the middle of the woods thoroughly freaks me out but my brother is like my best friend and I feel bad that sometimes he doesn't do the things he wants to because I don't really like to go out much and he doesn't like to leave me home by myself.

We walked in silence for a little while but Stiles was with us and silence and Stiles never go together. So he brought up the whole Scott all of a sudden being a kick ass lacrosse player today at practice and I'm glad he did because I was curious too. How could someone go from having no hand eye coordination what-so-ever then all of a sudden he makes Jackson- the captain and best player of the team look like an amateur.

"I don't know what it was! It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball, and that's not the only weird thing." Scotts answer only provides my thoughts from earlier correct, something was off about him today.

"What weird things?" I asked as Stiles helped me across a creek.

"I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear." Scott seemed really freaked out. "Smell things!" But what he was saying just wasn't making sense to me.

"Smell things?" Stiles voice was laced with sarcasm. "Like what?"

"Like the piece of mint gum in Macie's pocket."

"What? Scott I don't have any gum…" I cut my sentence off as I pulled a piece of gum out of my pocket.

Stiles had a look of pure confusion that I'm sure mimicked my own. "How did you..?" Stiles rambled and Scott threw his hands up, he was just as confused as us. "So all this started with a bite?"

"What? What are you talking about? What bite?" I asked as we all stopped walking.

"When me and Stiles came out here last night something bite me, and I don't know what it was." Scott said as he started walking through the trees again. "What if it's like an infection? Like my body if flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."

"You know what. I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles stated.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy." Oh you have got to be kidding me Stiles.

"What is that?! Is that bad" And of course Scott would believe him.

"Oh yeah. It's the worst but only once a month." I felt my lips tug up at the corners. Stiles always finds a way to make almost all situations into a joke.

"Once a month?" Sometimes I worry about Scott's mental capacity. This kid really needs to study more.

"Mhmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles howled up to the sky. The look of otter annoyance on Scott's face made me laugh. You would think after being friends with Stiles for so long he would realize that 99% of the time, you should never believe my brother.

Scott punched him in the chest. "You're a douche." Stiles and I both laughed as Scott stomped away.

"What? You're the one that heard a wolf howling." Stiles teased.

"Hey! There could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott's protests only egged Stiles on. "I know! You're a werewolf! Rawwrrr." Scott's growing discomfort sobered me up, he really thinks something is wrong with him.

"Stiles c'mon, leave him alone." I said shoving the back of his head.

"Okay obviously I'm kidding" Stiles raised his hands in surrender. "But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, its cause Friday's a full moon." He sped up when I tried to smack his arm, sending me a smug look when I missed him twice.

Scott stopped walking and looked around him. "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body." He pointed between two trees. "The deer came running. I dropped my inhaler!" He crouched to the ground, moving leaves and twigs around looking for it.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." I froze as I looked up from Scott. There was a man a couple feet from us. He looked extremely pissed off.

"Umm… Guys." I pointed towards him as he stared me down. There was something about his eyes. Stiles grabbed the back of Scott's jacket and pulled him up, facing him towards the man.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded as he walked towards us. He looks very familiar, I think I've seen him before.

"Ummm…" Stiles scratched the back of his neck nervously looking down at his feet.

The man stopped right in front of us. "This is private property." His voice held a sense of authority.

"Sorry… We didn't know." I took a step closer to him but Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me behind his shoulder. There was something about this guy, he gave off an unapproachable vibe but his eyes, they were guarded but you can still see the sadness in them.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but… forget it." Stiles said taking a step back.

The familiar face pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to Scott. It was his inhaler. He looked at each of us, I swear he looked at me just a little bit longer than the others, then he just turned and walked away.

"Okay, can we go now? Me and Scott have to get to the shelter anyway." I started to walk back towards the car. Scott worked at the animal shelter and I volunteered there to help out, and to spend time with him.

"Macie wait! Do you not know who that was?" Stiles demanded grabbing my arm.

"Do you know who he is?" Scott asked.

"Dude that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He is only like a few years older than us." Stiles explained looking at the retreating figure across the woods. Derek Hale? Hale, Hale. Oh! I remember that name. Yeah, Dad and Mom use to talk about them.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like a few years ago."

"Wait, is that Cora's older brother?" I asked. Cora was a girl in my class back in middle school. She died in the fire along with most of her family. The only survivors were Cora's older brother and sister, Laura and Derek, and her Uncle Peter, but he was in a convalescent home now. He has been in some type of state, I heard that he doesn't do anything, not even eat. He just sits in his wheelchair all day staring out the window.

"Yeah. I wonder what he's doing back." He said. Cora was a nice girl, but she didn't really have a lot of friends. She kept to herself most of the time but sometimes when I would sneak into the library during recess she would be there and sometimes we would show each other good books, but we didn't talk to each other much, we just sat together and read. We had a silent friendship. Her whole family was like that, they all kept to themselves, but they were all really nice people. I remember one time when I was about 8 years old, I got lost at the mall and her sister Laura and Mrs. Hale helped me find Mom.

No wonder Derek gave off the whole 'don't talk to me or I'll kick your ass' vibe. When we lost Mom, we all were different in the beginning. Believe it or not, Stiles became really cold and mean for a while, but we still had each other and that helped us all get through it. Of course we still have our moments, but it's easier to get through when you have your family and friends to help you. Derek has no one.

"Stiles, can we please leave now." I asked.

"Alright c'mon, let's go." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started back towards the car.

**A/N: So here is Chapter one of Macie! This is the first fanfic I have written in a long time! I had some stories on here that I wrote a few years ago but after re-reading them and realizing just how bad of a writer I use to be I decided to delete them and start fresh! So here is to a new beginning!**

**This is my first TeenWolf fic and I am very excited for it! As you can see the story line is basically the same but is being told from Macie Stilinski's point of view. I just thought it would be interesting to see how things would turn out if Stiles had a sister! Oh and just a side note. Macie's nickname, Mac, is pronounced 'Mace' if anyone was wondering.**

**Please review! I would love to here what you have to say about the story, good or bad, just don't be too mean about it!**

**Chapter Two shall be here soon!**


	2. Helping A Friend

**A/N: I do not own ****TeenWolf**** or any character, plot piece, etc., from the TV series.**

"Stiles quit it!" I yelled as he dragged my textbook across the table and closed it. He has been trying to get me to play Call of Duty with him for the past hour and a half but I have a placement exam to take tomorrow to see if the school will let me drop my algebra class.

"No! If I get to drop this class then I get to stay at lunch for an extra hour!" I reached for my books but he held them behind his back out of my reach. "DAD!"

"Don't be such a tattle tale and enjoy the fun that is video games!" He dropped my books on the table and dragged me into his room.

"Fine, but when I beat you don't be a cry baby." I said grabbing a controller from him.

"Like that's gonna happen. In your dreams little sis." He turned on the console and then threw himself on his bed next to me.

"We'll see." I retorted as the game began. Stiles was only two minutes older than me and he never let me forget it. He also had the typical protective older brother complex, which I didn't mind.

Stiles and I were a lot of alike, but if you ask someone who doesn't really know us, they'll tell you differently. Unlike Stiles, I am really quiet in public. I don't feel as though I can trust people who I'm not close with to be myself around them. All the teachers love me because I can sit in class quietly and make amazing grades, while the student body loves my brother because he makes class entertaining with all his snide comments and distractions. Sometimes I wish I could be as out spoken as Stiles but then I'm glad that I think my actions through more than he does. Especially when he is in trouble all the time for following Dad around.

Dammit. Stiles was winning. If only he would stop paying attention for like two seconds… "So today after school, Lydia asked me about you."

Stiles dropped his controller and turned to me. "What?! What did she ask? What did you tell her? You didn't tell her anything embarrassing did you?" As he rambled on I ran up to his avatar and knifed him.

"HA! I beat you again!" I rejoiced as I jumped around on his bed. I fall onto his pillows laughing at the expression on his face as he realized my dirty trick.

"You know just because you managed to distract me right before _I _beat _you,_ doesn't mean you get to be all cocky." He grabbed one of his pillows and hit me with it. "And that wasn't funny." His head snapped in my direction, with an all too familiar smirk on his face. "I'll show you funny." I jumped up with a squeal as he chased me. I almost made it through the door before he wrapped his arm around my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Stiles don't do it!"

"Oh dear sister, what is it that you mean?" He threw me down on his bed and started tickling me and I am _extremely _ticklish!

"Stiles! Ahaha. Stop it!" I squealed trying to get away. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. "DAD! HELP!" More laughing. "Stiles! I'm sorry! It- ahaha- it was just a joke!" I had tears running down my cheeks and my abs were starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Stiles, stop torturing you sister!" Dad appeared at the door. Stiles fingers stopped digging into my sides as he turned to look at him. I saw the window of opportunity and I shoved him off of me and grabbed a pillow, slamming it down on his head before running to stand behind Dad. I peeked my head out from behind his shoulder and saw my brother coming towards us with a pillow.

Dad raised his hand and pointed at Stiles. "Drop it." He wrapped his other arm around my shoulders as Stiles stuck his tongue out at me which I playfully returned. He mumbled a 'spoiled daddy's girl' under his breath as he started picking up the pillows that fell off his bed.

The sound of the phone ringing echoed in the house. "I'll get it." I said before jogging down the stairs to the kitchen. The phone call was for dad. When I got back to Stiles room I hated breaking up the scene of my dad and brother joking around together, but I handed Dad the phone telling him it was work. He excused himself and went down the hall to his office.

"Who was it?" Stiles asked glancing down the hall to Dad's office.

"It was the crime scene lab in L.A." Stiles eye met mine briefly before going back towards the room Dad just went into.

"C'mon. Let's see what they found out!" He grabbed my hand and brought me to the slightly ajar door that lead into Dad's office.

He brought his finger to his lips before pushing the door open a little more. I could see Dad. His back was to us and his hand was raking threw his hair. _"Well the body was found in the middle of the woods, so it's no surprise that there would be animal fur on it. We have no idea how long she was out there before we found her…. Well what kind of animal was it... Are you sure… No, it's just wolves haven't been in California in decades." _Wolves? My eyes locked with my brothers. Scott was right. We both turned and headed back towards his room as quickly and quietly as we could.

"Something's not right with this." Stiles said as we sat on his bed.

"Well maybe we should talk to Scott. Have him tell us what he saw, exactly what he saw."

"Yeah, I'll get him to come over tomorrow after practice and see what we can find out about this stuff." He suggested as he laid back onto his pillows, not even bothering to get under the covers.

"Okay. I'll go straight home after school and get a head start." I got up and headed towards my room.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. Night Macie."

I turned off his light as I walked out the door. "Good night Stiles."

* * *

When I got home from school I went straight into Stiles room and started to research. This theory was so crazy and far-fetched, but it was the only lead we had. There was so many myths and stories about werewolves and their weaknesses and how they slaughtered people.

Lycaon was believed to be the first werewolf. He was a king of Arcadia, who tested Zeus by serving him a dish of his slaughtered and dismembered son in order to see whether Zeus was truly omniscient. In return for these gruesome deeds Zeus transformed Lycaon into the form of a wolf, and killed Lycaon's fifty sons by lightning bolts, except possibly Nyctimus, who was the slaughtered child, and instead became restored to life. Legends say that after that night Lycaon was almost never seen, except for on the night of the full moon his howls of despair could be heard all across Greece. It never failed that on that night someone went missing. Some believed that those who were never seen again had become Lycaon's meals. Others believed that he found a way to turn them into what he had become.

There were dozens upon dozens of myths on how the werewolf came into existence. Most were rooted on the same belief, a cruel man was turned into a beast after his misdeeds and disappeared, and only to be heard when the full moon fills the night sky.

Werewolves have another weakness other than silver bullets. Wolfsbane. The herb is believed to have supernatural powers in the mythology relating to werewolves and other lycanthropes creatures. It is used to either repel them or in some way induce their lycanthropic form. Witches would often use wolfsbane in their potions and brews. It said that if it is inhaled, worn or eaten by werewolf, it could become poisonous.

Every new article I read I printed out. Every ancient drawing, every mythical god, every weapon believed to be harmful to them. Anything and everything that could be somehow related to what we believed was happening to Scott, I printed out. I had to text Stiles and tell him to bring home more ink and paper.

By the time Stiles got home, I had everything I found organized and set on his desk, ready for him to indulge in all the research I found. He even stopped at the library on the way home and brought some books for us to further our research.

I was laying on his bed reading a book called _The Mystery of Lycanthropy_ and he was at his desk reading one of the articles I printed off when a knock on his door made us both jump. Stiles opened the door as I sat up. It was Scott. "Get in. You got to see this stuff." Stiles let Scott into his room and shut the door after him. "Macie and I have been reading for hours. Websites, books. All this information." Stiles rambled quickly as he started going through all the papers on his desk and around it on the floor.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked as he put his backpack down.

I let a smile touch my lips. "Half a bottle."

"Shut up Mac! Doesn't matter, okay, just listen." Stiles grabbed a few more pictures off his desk before turning his chair towards me and Scott.

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott sat down next to me, taking the book from my lap and giving me a funny look when he read the title.

"No, they're still questioning people." I answered.

"Including Derek Hale." Stiles added.

"Oh, the guy in woods that we saw the other day." Scott said as he looked around Stiles room, taking in the piles of paper all over his desk and thrown on the floor and the stack of books on the bed, giving me and my brother strange glances.

"Yeah! Yes, but that's not it, okay?" Stiles started breathing heavy because he was speaking so fast, he wasn't even breathing while he was talking.

"Okay. What is it then?" Scott looked so confused and Stiles was too hyped up to explain it clearly.

"Remember the joke from the other day?" I asked turning towards Scott. He nodded for me to continue. "Well it's not a joke anymore." Scott looked at us with a face of pure confusion.

"The wolf!" Stiles yelled. "The bite in the woods. Me and Mac started doing all this research." He gestured to the mess that had become his room.

"Do you even know why a wolf howls?" I stood from the bed and grabbed one of the papers that I knew held information about it.

"Should I?" Scott joked.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack."

Stiles jumped up then, "So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them"

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott looked up at us, he looked like he was finally understanding.

"No, werewolves." Stiles said it as if it was the simplest thing to just drop onto somebody like that. My brother doesn't know how to ease people into harsh, or unbelievable in this case, topics.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott stood up annoyed. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." He grabbed his backpack off the floor.

"What…" I whispered taking a step back from them.

Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder. "I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing all right? It was impossible." I dazed off, my thoughts were much louder this conversation.

Scott was picking up Allison… Was he taking her to Lydia's party tonight? Scott had a date with Allison. The idea of that made my chest tighten. I knew that my chances of being with Scott were close to none but hearing he had a date with another girl hurt. Of course he would notice a girl like Allison. She was gorgeous, and she was really nice and I'm just his best friend's sister, and Scott knows how protective Stiles is when it comes to me. So of course he would never even waste his time thinking about me like the way he sees Allison.

Scott raised his voice and the anger in it brought me back to the current argument between him and Stiles, "What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I-I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?!"

"We are just trying to help Scott." I said in a small voice I didn't even recognize as my own.

"You're cursed, Scott." Stiles flopped back down into his desk chair.

"The moon is not just gonna cause you to change physically. It also just happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." I said in the same small voice as before.

"Bloodlust…?" Scott repeated.

"Yeah, your urge to kill" Stiles explained.

"Yeah well I'm already feeling an urge to kill, Stiles."

"Scott, you have to hear this!" My voice was starting to sound the same again. I grabbed the book I was reading off the bed and flipped through it to find the page I needed. "_The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises you pulse."_

"Alright! I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does!" Stiles words made the tightening feeling in my chest stronger. "You gotta cancel this date!" Stiles went over to Scott's book bag, looking for his phone. "You have to call her right now."

"What are you doing?" Scott reached for his bag.

"Cancelling the date!" Stiles got Scott's phone and started looking for the number.

"What? No! Give it to me!" Scott grabbed the front of Stiles shirt and shoved him against the wall roughly.

"Scott stop!" I yelled grabbing his arm before he hit my brother.

"Get off me!" He turned around so fast I didn't even see it until he shoved me off of him. My leg caught the corner of the bed and I fell. Scott looked at me and then back to Stiles before flipping over the desk chair. He was panting and his eyes kept looking back and forth between me, my brother and the chair. He muttered a quick apology before grabbing his stuff and running out of the room. I heard him call out another "I'm sorry," as he ran down the stairs.

Stiles helped me stand back up. "Macie are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Stiles…. Look." I picked up the chair and turned it around. There were three slashes down the back of the it. Claw marks. "We can't just let him go to that party alone."

* * *

"Are sure you want to go to this?" This is about the 10th time Stiles has asked me that.

"I said I'm fine. Can you just start the car please?"

"I know you're not fine Mac." He started the car anyway. "I'm sorry about the whole Scott thing."

"It's okay Stiles. I can handle a little fall to the ground."

"Not that. The date with Allison. I know you like him and all. That's why I wasn't gonna go tonight. I didn't want you to have to deal with that." I leaned my head against the window. I could feel Stiles looking at me and I didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

"Can we just not talk about it?" And that was it. The rest of the ride to Lydia's house was filled with silence.

When we got to the party I jumped out of the car before Stiles could say anything. I saw Ms. McCall's car on the side of the drive way. Great, they're already here. I grabbed a drink when I got inside and headed out to the pool. Which I immediately regretted because that's where Scott and Allison were. They were dancing and laughing and they kept getting closer and closer together. I let my eyes wonder off. I didn't want to be that creepy pathetic girl that watches her crush from afar when he is with other girls.

I was on my second drink when I noticed him. Derek. He was by the back gate. He was staring at something with a frown. I followed his gaze, he was watching Scott and Allison. When I looked back at him, he wasn't watching them anymore, he was looking at me. This time he was smirking. He gave a little nod before turning towards the pool house and…. Did he just... He just scaled the side of the house. I watched him as he jumped from building to building.

It was Derek! Derek was the one who bit Scott! I had to tell Scott! I was almost towards them when Scott all of a sudden ran back into the house, Allison following him. I ran after them, I had to tell him about Derek. When I got to all the cars out front, Scott's car was already gone and Allison was still standing there talking to someone. As I got closer I realized it was Derek. They walked towards a black Camaro before they both got in and left.

This is not good! I ran back inside to find Stiles. He was dancing with some girl near all the coolers. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out front.

"Macie what's wrong?"

"Scott took off and then Allison left with Derek." We started heading towards his jeep.

"Derek was here?" He asked as he climbed in the car.

"Yeah and that's not it. It was Derek. He was the one who bit Scott. Derek is a werewolf." Stiles froze as he was turning the key in the ignition.

"How do you know that?"

"Stiles. He climbed up the side of building and then was jumping larges distances from house to house. If that doesn't scream werewolf to you…." I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Okay. Well who do we follow?"

"You take the car and follow Allison and Derek. I'm gonna go after Scott." I said as I climbed out of the jeep.

"Wait Macie. Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Scott isn't exactly the safest person to be around right now." I guess he's right, but I don't exactly want to follow after Derek either.

"Fine. Let's just go to Allison's house and see if she's there then we'll head to Scott's."

"Alright, sounds good." And with that we were racing to the Argent's house.

* * *

"Stay out here." Stiles said as he got out of the car and headed towards Scott's front door.

"What? No way! I'm co-" Stiles cut me off with a solid 'no' before I was even out of the car. The desperate look he gave me made me stay put.

"Fine." And then he ran into Scott's house.

Why did Derek take Allison home? She was perfectly fine. I started pacing next to the car. If Derek was a werewolf and out to get Scott wouldn't he want to take Allison as some sort of leverage to get Scott to do what he wants instead of safely driving her home from a party that Scott ditched her at. This stuff was starting to give me a head ache.

All of sudden something jumped from the roof. It was Scott but he was different. His eyes were a glowing golden and his ears were pointed. The sides of his face had fur on them and his nails were longer and sharp. "Scott?" His head snapped towards me and a loud growl ripped from his throat, his fangs dripping with saliva. I took a timid stepped towards him and then he took off into the woods.

"Scott!" I yelled as I chased after him.

He was running abnormally fast and sometimes he would drop down to all fours and run like an animal. He had put a lot of distance between us but I managed to catch up a little bit when he jumped on top of a black Camaro that was parked in an empty clearing. That must be Derek's car. It was the same one that was at the party. He sniffed the car and then took off deeper into the woods.

Scott finally stopped at a tree that had a jacket hanging from it. It was the one that Allison was wearing at the party. He kept turning around looking for something, and then someone tackled him to ground. It was Derek. They rolled down a small hill and then Derek dragged Scott to a tree. Derek whispered something to him and then ran off.

"Scott!" Before I even finished saying his name someone's hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me behind a thick tree.

"Shhh." He whispered in my ear. His hand dropped from my mouth and I turned around to face him. It was Derek.

There was a bright flash back towards where Scott was. When I looked up there was another bright light, but this time Scott cried out in pain. There was an arrow sticking out from his forearm pinning him against a tree. There was four men across from Scott, the man in the middle who I'm guessing was their leader had his crossbow raised towards Scott.

I started to yell for him but Derek covered my mouth again and pushed me behind the tree again. I couldn't see them anymore. "Be quiet and don't move!" And then he was gone.

I don't know what it was that kept me from moving. I don't know if it was the fear of whatever was out there or if it was the authority in Derek's voice when he told me not to move. Either way, I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed myself into the tree and tried to listen to what was going on out there. I heard people grunting and the sounds of people falling or rolling on the ground, and then I heard Scott yell in pain and it became quiet. Until Derek and Scott ran past me. Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "Let's go! Run!" So I ran.

We ran for a while. My legs were burning and lungs were on fire. Just when I thought I couldn't run anymore Scott dropped to his hands and knees and we all stopped. After we caught our breath Scott rolled over, and he was back to normal. He looked like the Scott that I knew again. "Who are they?" He asked looking to Derek for answers.

"Hunters." Derek's eyes kept scanning the woods the way we came. "The kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott yelled standing back up.

"Is it really so bad Scott?" Derek stepped closer to him. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for! The bite is a gift Scott."

"I don't want it!" Scott said leaning back against the tree in exhaustion.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." Derek put his hand on Scott's shoulder and leaned in closer to him. "So you and me Scott. We're brothers now." He took a step back and looked at me. I couldn't help but squirm as his eyes traveled down and back up my body. "And it would be better if you left your human friends out of this." With that he left.

Scott sunk back to ground clutching his wounded arm. "Scott are you okay?" I pulled his hand away and inspected the injury.

"I'm sorry Macie." He mumbled throwing his head back against the tree.

"It's not your fault Scott. C'mon we need to get you home and cleaned up. We can talk tomorrow" I helped Scott get back on his feet. We started walking to the road as I called Stiles to tell him that we were okay and where to come pick us up.

The sun was starting to rise when we finally saw a familiar blue jeep pull up next to us on the side of the road. I climbed into the back seat after a very tight hug from my very worried brother.

I was so exhausted from everything that has happened in the last 12 hours that I leaned against the window and propped my feet up on the seat next to me and was asleep before Stiles even turned the car back on.

**A/N: So this chapter was pretty long. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I am actually starting school again very soon **_(ECU represent!)_** so I may only be able to upload about once a week. I hope that's not too long of a wait for you guys so please bare with me!**

**Please subscribe and review! ;D**


	3. Fear

**A/N: I do not own TeenWolf or any character, plot piece, etc., from the TV series.**

I had so much homework to do tonight, my book bag weighed at least 10 pounds with all these textbooks. That's why I am headed to Stiles car right now. I was not going to luge this heavy ass bag around while Scott and Stiles are at lacrosse practice. I looked down at my phone to check the time and boom. I walked right into someone's open car door.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" I looked up and saw someone very familiar, but I didn't know where I've seen him before. This guy was giving me the same feeling that Derek did when we first encountered him in the woods.

"Uhh… Yeah I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I stuttered as he helped me pick up some books that I dropped.

"It's perfectly fine. We all have our moments, don't we?" He gave me a small smirk as he handed me my books and that's when it hit me. This man was the guy in the woods last Friday night. He was the one who shot Scott with a crossbow.

I forced a laugh to escape my throat. "Yeah I guess so. I didn't scratch your car did I?"

"Dad?" An all too familiar voice cut the hunter off before he could answer.

"Allison. Hey sweetheart." The man hugged Allison before taking her book bag and putting it in the backseat.

"Hey Macie what's up?" The werewolf hunter who was trying to kill Scott was Allison's dad?

"Uhh. Nothing. I accidentally ran into your dad's car when I wasn't paying attention." I rambled as all this processed in my head. Does this mean Allison knows about werewolves? Her father obviously does.

"Be careful Macie. You're lucky. You could have been hit by a non-parked car." I tried not to laugh so awkwardly but I didn't succeed.

"I guess you're right. Well I should probably head over to the lacrosse practice now. I'll uhh, see you later!" I stepped back as Allison and her father climbed into the SUV.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow then." Allison slammed her car door shut. My feet were glued to the ground as I watched them pull away. This was unbelievable. I have never seen Allison's dad pick her up before, she usually rides home with Lydia. Does this mean that he knows about Scott and he wanted to check it out himself? I ran to the jeep and threw my back pack in and ran back around the school to the practice field. The players were already on the field.

All the players were lined up in the middle of the field except for Jackson and Danny. Jackson was facing the line of players and Danny was in the goalie. I saw Scott and Stiles towards the back of the line. Great. I was going to have to wait until the end of practice to tell them about Mr. Argent. I sat on the first row of bleachers, closest to the players bench, and waited.

The players were all stretching their limbs before the drills started. Of course my eyes wondered, even though they were all wearing padding and helmets, you could still tell that the Beacon Hills High lacrosse team consisted of some really attractive players. It was like our high school was straight out of a movie or something, because it is hard to find a school with this many attractive, ripped guys in one place. So having a brother on said lacrosse team has it perks, especially when the team gets together after practices and goes swimming at Jackson's house.

"McCall! What are you waiting for let's go!" The couch's yelling pulled me from my daydreaming. Scott was at the front of the line, Stiles jerseys behind him. Scott shook his head, brought his lacrosse stick up and headed for Jackson, but he was slow, even slower than before he got bit. He ran to the right of Jackson, still in a slow pace, and Jackson slammed into his shoulder sending him to the ground.

The coach ran over to Scott and gave him crap for not having his head in the game. The more the coach yelled the more Scott's body started to shake and his shoulders were moving up and down rapidly, like he was panting heavily.

"McCall's gonna do it again!" The coach called to the rest of the team and Scott ran back to front of the line. The whistle rang throughout the field and Scott took off. Except this time he was a lot faster and instead of running around Jackson, he ran straight towards him. Jackson lowered his body to brace himself for the impact, which turned out to be a bad idea when Scott rammed all of his weight into his Jackson's shoulder, causing him to collapse onto the ground cradling his arm. Everyone ran to Jackson and formed a circle around him. The coach crouched down next to him checking him over.

Scott dropped to his knees beside everyone, grabbing the sides of his head before doubling over. Stiles and I reached him at the same time. "Scott?!"

"I can't control it! It's happening!" He kept his head down so I couldn't see his eyes or teeth but I could see the claws ripping through the tips of his gloves.

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles grabbed Scott by his shoulder pads and pulled him up. "Macie, take him to the locker room. Don't worry no one will be in there. I'm going to see what they are gonna do with Jackson. I'll be right there."

I wrapped my arm around Scott's shoulders as we ran towards the outdoor locker rooms. I started pulling off his gloves and other padding. Once we got through the doors of the locker room Scott dropped onto all fours. "You okay? Scott, you alright?" I asked kneeling down in front of him.

Scott's head snapped up. His eyes were glowing golden and his fangs were protruding from his gums. "Get away from me!" He roared.

My screech echoed off the walls as I fell back. He advanced towards me as I crawled behind a row of lockers. Scott jumped on top of them. I shrunk to the floor as a scream ripped through my throat. Scott kept staring at me with his glowing eyes. He cocked his head to the side and let out an animalistic growl. I jumped up and ran towards the door. He leaped down in front of me, blocking my way, I stepped away from him until my back hit a wall of lockers. "Scott?"

He growled and grabbed my throat lifting me off the ground, his fangs inches from my throat. "Scott! Stop!" His fingers tightened around my neck. "Scott…please…" Tears ran down my cheeks. My lungs started to burn from the lack of air. The claw on his thumb pierced my skin. A sharp pain shot through my neck, I could feel the blood running down my collarbone. That pain was dulled as the lack of oxygen caused my head to throb. The room started to spin and my vision was getting blurry. I whimpered, causing Scott to growl into the crook of my neck.

"Scott!" I never thought I would be so happy to hear my brother's voice. Scott released my neck and I dropped to the ground. He turned towards Stiles with a fierce growl. Stiles had a fire extinguisher aimed at us. He pulled the release, covering Scott in a white cloud. Stiles kept coming towards him, forcing him to cower in the corner.

Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room. Once we passed the door I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. Each breath hurt, my throat burned and my head was spinning. I felt the stinging behind my eyes and willed it away but it was no use. I could already feel the moisture on my cheeks.

Stiles placed his hand between my shoulder blades. "Macie-" I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. His arms snaked around my back while whispering soft comforts to me. I have never been so scared before, and of Scott none the less. Scott was someone I trusted just as much as I did my own brother and he tried to kill me.

"Stiles…" Scott called from the locker room, he sounded like himself, confused, but his voice was back to normal. Stiles peeked his head around the door before letting out a sigh. He murmured a quick 'stay here' before going back in there. I leaned against the wall, curling my legs into myself again and listened.

"What happened?" Scott was breathless and he still sounded confused. I guess when his wolf instincts take over he doesn't remember what he does.

"You tried to kill Macie!" Stiles didn't yell but you could hear the anger in his voice, and it was very rare that Stiles ever got mad.

"What?!" I heard Scott stand. He sounded appalled and dare I say, ashamed?

"Yeah! You had my sister pinned against the wall by her throat!" Stiles huffed. "It's like we told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"Stiles. I didn't mean… I don't even know…" I stood up as Scott rambled and walked into the room. "Macie!" He jumped up when he saw me and came over to me, I couldn't help it when I took a step back when he got too close. "I'm so sorry Macie. You know I would never…. I had no control!" He sounded so desperate, so defeated.

"It's fine Scott. I'm okay." I wrapped my arms around my torso, a nervous habit of mine. "Just try not to get angry so easily. Next time you feel yourself getting worked up, just stop whatever you're doing and get away from people." I was using that voice again, the weak one that didn't even sound like me.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed. I can't just walk away in the middle of a game."

"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field!" Stiles yelled, his voice still heavy with anger.

"Scott, you can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." I wanted to say he shouldn't ever play, not until he figures out how to control this, but I didn't want to set him off again.

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore." Stiles stated. Scott dropped his head into hands.

* * *

Stiles pulled into the driveway and I was out of the car before he even turned it off. I heard him call my name but I didn't listen, I just ran into the house and up to my room. I locked my door before crawling into bed and clutching my pillow to my chest. I didn't want to deal with a Stiles' interrogation right now. I needed to be by myself and process what happened in the past few hours, alone.

For starters Chris Argent, Allison's dad, was a werewolf hunter. With everything that happened I never got a chance to tell Scott or Stiles that the girl that Scott was currently trying to get with father was trying to kill him, and almost succeed the other night. I still don't know if Mr. Argent knows that Scott is a werewolf since they only had one encounter and it was dark and Scott was all wolfed out which makes it harder to tell exactly who it is. Which leads me to the next question. Does Allison know about werewolves as well? I mean the timing was perfect. She started school what, the day after Scott was bit? That seems suspicious to me, but she does seem to genuinely like Scott so that theory still needs work.

Moving on to the next problem: Derek Hale, the mysterious man who had randomly showed up for the first time in years. He was obviously a werewolf and the one that bit Scott. He was also the one who saved Scott from getting killed by Mr. Argent and told him they are brothers now. So I guess that makes him on our side. But there was still something about him, I don't know what it is yet, but I don't feel as though we can trust him. At least not yet.

And now onto the biggest problem of all. Scott. The guy who I considered my closest friend. The guy that I have had a crush on since I was 12 years old. The guy who helps me pull pranks on my idiot of a brother. The guy who held me in the hospital when Mom died right in front of me and Stiles and Dad wasn't there. The guy who held me off the ground by my throat an hour ago. Yeah, Scott has become a problem.

"Macie. Can you please talk to me?" Stiles called through the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged my pillow tighter. "Mac!" I didn't want to face my brother yet. "Please!" When he received no answer he said "Can you at least let me clean you up before Dad comes home. If he sees you with blood covering your neck he is gonna have a heart attack. Please Buddy."

With a loud sigh I got out of bed to open the door. He already had a wet cloth in his hand, he gave me a small smirk before grabbing my hand and going to sit on my bed. He turned my head to the side and gently started to clean off the cut Scott gave me. We were in such a rush to get out of there, I didn't even bother cleaning it up at the school. The warm fabric of the cloth stung a little but it wasn't too bad.

"Does it hurt?" He asked me in small gentle voice.

I responded with a tiny head shake. "Is there a bruise?" That was the last thing I needed right now.

"It's faint but there. It should be gone in a day or two. Maybe you should wear a scarf or something to school tomorrow." He threw the cloth, it now had a slight reddish-brown tint to one of the corners, onto my desk. He started playing with his fingers, "Macie, listen. I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have sent you in there with Scott alone. It was stupid and I wasn't thinking."

"Stiles it's fine. He didn't mean to do it. It's not your fault. Or Scott's for that matter. Just forget that it happened." I took one of hands in mine and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I don't think any brother could forget the sight of their best friend strangling their sister. Ever" He mumbled tightening his fingers around mine.

"Well would it help if I kicked your ass in Call of Duty again?" I playfully bumped my shoulder into his. I think the one thing I hated most in the world was my brother being upset. Stiles was meant to always be smiling and joke around in his typical idiotic way.

"Nah. I don't like to play with cheaters." He ruffled my hair before heading towards the door.

"Stiles wait!" I jumped from the bed and caught up with him. "I forgot to tell you and Scott. I ran into Allison's father today after school."

"Yeah. He is the hunter that shot Scott." How did he know that? I guess my face showed my thoughts because he continued, "Scott saw Allison getting into his car. Put two and two together."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna skype Scott later. Probably after I shower and order some food. Wanna join?" He backed up and started heading towards the stairs.

"No. I think I'm just going to shower and head to bed. Tell him I said hey." I grabbed my towel off the back of my door and went down the hall to the bathroom. I needed a long hot shower after today.

* * *

"Macie! Get up! Macie, wake the hell up!" I have never been a morning person, but I have always tried not to bite people's heads off because of it. Though there are a few ways to ensure my foul morning attitude to be unleashed on you. Slamming my door against the wall as you run into my room and turning the lights on unannounced are definitely ways to do that.

"Someone better be dying Stiles!" I pulled the blankets over my head only to have Stiles rip them right back off.

"I think Scott might be!" That short five word sentence had me jolting out of bed, forgetting my earlier annoyance. He started pacing, walking to my closet and back in front of me, as he explained, "Me and Scott were on Skype and I was telling him about Jackson's injury and how now the pressure was on him for Saturday's game and then- It was like he came out of nowhere. One second it was just Scott in his room and the next he was right behind Scott, just leaning against the wall like he freaking lived there! I tried to tell Scott without Derek notic-"

"Derek?! Derek got into Scott's house and you believe could have possibly killed him?"

"Yes!"

"Then why the hell are we standing in my room! Get your ass in the jeep!" I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and ran out the door with Stiles hot on my heels. Luckily since that murder case with the half corpse, Dad has been really busy at the station so he wasn't home yet. We got into the car and Stiles reached into all his pockets before coming up empty handed. "You forgot your keys didn't you?" His response was a sheepish grin. "Go!" He ran out of the car and back into the house.

I could see Stiles bedroom light turn on. Come on. Come on. Come on. This was taking too long. If Derek had Scott and was planning on killing him then we were probably too late. The familiar ringtone that I only have set for three people rang through the small space of the car.

"Scott?!" I yelled into the phone as Stiles came running out of the house.

"Macie, are you with Stiles? I can't get a hold of him." Scott sounded a little winded, kind of like the way he sounded after an asthma attack, but for the most part he sounded okay.

"Scott, what happened? Where's Derek? Are you okay?" Stiles climbed into the car, pushing the keys into the ignition, I grabbed his hand before he turned it, shaking my head. I put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Derek, uhh, he left. He told me not to play in the game Saturday…. Or he would kill me before the hunters ever had a chance."

"Well that's a little drastic if you ask me." Now knowing that Scott was fine and having to deal with my brothers annoying humor were bringing back my earlier annoyance of being woken up for no reason.

"Why doesn't he want you to play?" Stiles gave me sideways glance. He could hear the irritation in my voice.

"He saw me today on the field, he says that if I shift on the field again and expose us to everyone he would kill me." I handed my phone to Stiles.

"Well I think that is a valid reason for you not to play, especially after today. I don't agree with the killing part, but if you guys don't let me go back to bed, _he _may never get his chance, because _I_ will kill both of you." I jumped out of the jeep. "Goodnight boys!" I heard my brother say something about a drama queen as I headed back into the house.

**A/N: Hey guys! So at this rate, each episode looks like it is going to take 2 chapters, which would make this story about 24 chapters, give or take. I am really enjoying writing this story.**

**If you guys don't mind, I would love for you to drop me some feedback. I really want to know how you guys are liking(or disliking) the story. And I am totally up for some suggestions on what you guys think I should take Macie throughout the story or if you guys think she isn't really fitting as Stiles sister or anything! Please just write me a little something something! **


	4. Scarf

**A/N: I do not own TeenWolf or any character, plot piece, etc., from the TV series.**

How come whenever something is suppose to happen over the weekend, the week goes by so much slower than usual. It drives me crazy. All week I have been thinking about what might happen tomorrow. Every situation I come up with ends the same way, with Scott hurting or even killing someone. Scott may be one of my closest friends but ever since the other day, when he almost killed _me_, I have been scared, not of Scott, but what he can become, of what the full moon turns him into, of what happens when his anger takes over. The game was tomorrow, the very anger-inducing lacrosse game, so I believe my fears are allowed. I sighed aloud, looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. Now was not the time to worry about this, now was the time to head back to Mr. Harris' chemistry class.

I froze as I stepped out of the girls bathroom. He was here. Derek. He was trying to get into someone's locker. It was Allison's locker. What was he doing here? He got the locker open and hung up a jacket inside. I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders and walked towards him with all the confidence I had. "For someone who wanted Scott to keep 'his human friends' out of this, you sure seem to be dragging more and more of them into it." I crossed my arms as I leaned onto the lockers next to the one he was currently going through.

"For someone who Scott tried to kill, you sure seem stupid for staying near him." He closed the locker and his hazel eyes pierced through my own. How did he know about that?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I couldn't help it when my eyes shifted away. Stiles always did make fun of me for being a terrible liar.

"Oh, you sure about that?" His eyes traveled down to my scarf covered neck. Stiles was wrong, it wasn't just a slight bruise. It only got worse over night. I've had to wear a scarf everyday this week. He slowly brought his hand up to my throat. Hooking his finger onto my scarf and pulling it off me, revealing the yellowing bruise and scab that covered my usually pale neck. "And this particular 'human friend-" He smirked, "happens to be an Argent. She was dragged into this the day she was born." He grabbed my wrist and turned my hand over, placing my scarf in my palm. The whole time his eyes were boring into mine. It felt as if he was staring straight into the depths of my soul.

Stiles and Scott have made Derek into this big bad, cold blooded werewolf, but looking into his eyes now. That's not what I see. Right now I see someone who has gone through too much pain in his short life. Yes, Derek had a very tough, and even cold, exterior but if you look at him, and truly look at him, you will see a broken soul. I small gasp escape my throat at the sight. It was barely audible but I know he heard it from the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips.

The sound of the bell had me jumping back from him. His smirk formed into a full smile as he chuckled at my skittishness. Derek held my eyes for a second longer before turning to leave. I stood there as the halls filled with students leaving their classes. I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Those sad, sharp blue eyes. I think we were wrong about him. Derek was intimidating but I think he is only like that because he has been hurt so deeply in the past that he is now the closed off man that everyone sees him as.

"Hey Macie." I turned to see a classmate of mine, Matt, he was holding my back pack. "You left this in class. Don't worry, Mr. Harris didn't notice you never came back to class." I forgot I left my stuff in the classroom. "I put all your books away for you."

"Thanks Matt. That was really nice of you." I gave him a small smile as I took my bag from him. He quickly grabbed the camera that he always had hanging around his neck and snapped a picture of me.

"Sorry. I never miss out on a pretty smile." He winked at me as he let his camera dangle from the strap again. I noticed a very familiar uniform walking down the hallway. Dad.

"Excuse me, Matt. I have to go. Thanks again. I'll see you around." I was pushing my way down the hallway towards Dad before he responded. Dad and Tara, his deputy, were headed down to the principles office. "Hey Dad! Hey Tara! What brings you here?"

"Just need to talk to the principle about some things."

"What things? It wasn't me! It was Stiles I swear!" I feigned a scared expression making them both laugh.

"I wouldn't worry about that Mac. I think we all know who became the brains and who became the troublemaker of the two of you a long time ago." Tara joked. Tara has worked with Dad for as long as I can remember. She is like family. "How'd you do on that math test last week?" Tara helps me study whenever I have big exams, she use to be a grade school teacher before she became a cop.

"Aced it!"

"Well that's great!" She held her hand up and we clasped out hands together then laced our fingers and poking our thumbs out and kissed the tips. It was a hand shake we made up when I was 7.

"Well sweetheart we have to go. We're still on the clock. I'm working late tonight so it's just you and Stiles for dinner tonight."

"Alright. See you later Dad. Bye Tara." They both said their goodbyes and the second their backs were turned, I took off down the hallway to find Scott and Stiles. They were by their lockers, I grabbed Scott by his back pack and Stiles by his sleeve. I ignored their protests and dragged them to the edge of the hallway where Tara, Dad and the principle were talking. I pointed to them and asked Scott, "Can you hear them?"

Scott turned his head to the side and focused towards them. He hushed Stiles when he asked if he could hear them and then leaned a little closer. We stayed like that for a few seconds. Scott leaning past the corner of the hallway with me and Stiles leaning on him. "There is a curfew because of the body." He said as he turned around.

"Unbelievable! My dad is out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants!" Stiles threw his hands up in annoyance.

"We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott said as leaned against the wall.

"We don't even know if it _is_ Derek who killed her..." I half whispered to myself.

"Oh come on Mac! That guy screams murderer! And why would the body disappear when he just happens to show up." Stiles nudged me with his elbow.

"And when I lost my inhaler, it was right near where I found the body, and Derek had it." I don't know why but I felt as though I had to defend Derek.

"Well it's like Scott said before, we can't tell Dad about Derek anyway." I was hoping they would just drop it but it was Stiles, he never let's anything go.

"I can do something" Of course, Stiles always had a plan.

"Yeah, like what?" Scott's voice was laced with doubt.

"Like find the other half of the body." Stiles hooked his thumbs into the straps of his back pack and walked off. Scott and I looked at each other with mirroring expressions of shock.

"Are you kidding?!" I called after him. Scott let out a loud sigh. Then his head snapped up and he looked down the hall. I looked and saw Allison and Lydia talking with Brian, he was another Lacrosse player. It looked like Lydia was introducing him to Allison. Scott told me to stay here and then he went over to Allison just as Lydia and Brian walked off but not before Lydia gave Scott a malignant smile.

Scott started talking to Allison and at first she was all smiles, obviously flirting with him but then she started giving him strange looks, like he was crazy. I couldn't see Scott's face, but his shoulders were very rigid. His body language screamed anger and... annoyance?

That's when I saw it. The jacket Allison was holding. It was the one that Derek had put in her locker earlier. I never told them he was here, I didn't want them to know. They already hated him and I didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

Allison walked off and Scott came back over to me fuming. "He was here!"

"Who?" I already knew who he was talking about but I didn't want him to know I talked to him.

"Derek! He went into Allison's locker." Scott grabbed the straps of his bag, his knuckles turning white. "Do you have spare keys to Stiles car?"

"Yeah." I opened my purse to get them. "Why?"

"Cause Im going to Derek's."

"I'm driving." We headed towards the parking lot. I sent a text to Stiles telling him I was taking his car and would fill him in later.

* * *

We pulled up to the Hale house or what was left of it. It was still in ruins from the fire. The front of the house was still standing, sort of. It was warped and leaning backwards, like it was going to fall over any second. There was nothing left to the back of the house except the brick chimney. All of the windows were blown out and the paint was peeling. What was once a beautiful three story house was reduce to ash and wood that could now only be used for a camp fire.

"Derek!" Scott yelled as he jumped out of the jeep. I sighed as I followed him. "Derek!" He threw his back pack off his shoulder. He sniffed the air and looked over to the side of the house, there was a small pile of dirt. It looked like something was buried there, and recently.

"What is it Scott?" He looked at me then back towards the dirt. Then Derek popped up, and I literally mean popped up. One second it was just me and Scott out here then the next Derek was standing on what was left of the front porch.

Scott looked towards him, just as surprised as I was at his presence but he masked it quickly and was huffing with anger again. "Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!"

Derek walked to the edge of the porch. "Yeah?" He jumped down and came towards us. "What if she does?" He glanced at me before going back to Scott. "You think your little buddy Stiles and this one can just Google werewolves and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott but I'm looking out for you."' Derek looked at me again, his eyes lingering on my neck. "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone." Derek was now only a foot from Scott. He reached down and picked up the lacrosse stick that was hanging out of his backpack. "Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you," He brought his hand to the net of the stick, ripping it with his claws. "Everything falls apart." He threw the lacrosse stick in the air and Scott caught it, inspecting the now ripped rope.

"And what do you think you will do, Scott?" He stepped closer to me and I heard Scott growl. "Who will you attack next?" He stepped behind me. He wasn't touching me, but I could feel his hand lingering above my collar bone. "Do you think a little scarf will cover up whatever damage you do." My hand went to my throat, Scott looked at me and I could see the fear and regret in his eyes. "That's assuming you don't kill them." And then he was gone, vanished the same way he appeared.

"Scott, let's get out of here." I grabbed his bag off the ground and headed back to the car. I threw his bag into the back before climbing in and starting the car. Scott was still standing where I left him, staring at the spot where Derek last stood. "Scott! Let's go!" I pulled him from whatever trance he was in and he got into the car.

"There is a body here." I froze, but only for a second before continuing back towards home. "I can smell it, the blood." Too much was happening all at once. I can't deal with this, not on my own. Scott and Stiles think that Derek is a killer, but I don't and I can't handle this if I don't have anyone to back me up. I need someone on my side. I need someone who will believe me. I need Mom. " If we can find the body and I'm sure that fresh pile of dirt next to the hou-"

"Let's just wait until Stiles is with us to figure out a plan." I didn't mean to sound harsh. "That way we don't have to keep explaining it over and over." I kept my eyes on the dirt trail of the woods but I could see Scott look at me before nodding his head slightly and looking out the window. The rest of the ride home was filled with awkward silence. I kept my eyes on the road and Scott only looked at his phone or out the window.

When we pulled up to the house Stiles was running out of the house and opening Scott's door before I even had it in park. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I've had a lot of Adderall, so..."

"So... Let's take this conversation inside." I said heading towards the front door.

"Right good idea." Stiles and Scott ran ahead of me into the house. I didn't want toe be apart of this conversation. I have a bad feeling that they are going to do something really stupid. So instead of going into Stiles room I went to my own. "Macie, you coming?" Stiles was hanging out of his doorway.

"No, I think I'm going to turn in. Just tell me what you guys do later." I didn't even turn to look at him, I walked over to my bed and jump onto it, my face buried in my pillows. I just want to go to sleep.

"Hey, What's wrong Buddy?" When me and Stiles were babies we would call each other Buddy, our parents thought it was cute since we are twins and all. Now we only call each other that when we can tell something is bothering the other. "You have been acting weird all day, you know you can tell me what's been bothering you."

I sighed deeply before turning over. "It's just hard to believe all this is happening. It's just hard to take it all in, you know?" It wasn't a lie. All this werewolves and hunters crap is seriously exhausting.

"Yeah, I know but once we nail Derek for this murder everything will go back to normal." I gave him a '_aren't you forgetting something'_ look. "Well except for the fact that Scott now has pointy ears and fangs and claws and facial hair that grows instantly and is now really great at lacrosse, which I don't think counts. He's cheating."

"And really good hearing!" Scott yelled from Stiles room. Stiles muttered something about 'unfair advantages' and then Scott appeared out of nowhere behind him. "And I'm really fast."

"See, this is how he cheats during games." Scott punched his shoulder and they starting arguing. I couldn't help but to smile. I guess somethings will never change. Even though my childhood best friend, and now crush, was werewolf, he was still Scott.

"Anyway, back to the topic of the dead body at Derek's place." Scott said as he sat next to me on bed. He draped his arm across my shoulders, I leaned my head onto his side. He had always been this way with me, there was nothing romantic about it to him. For me it had a totally different meaning.

I ignored the conversation. I didn't want to know what they were going to do anymore and I know that no matter what I say they will find a way to pin Derek for the butchered corpse. So instead of stressing myself out with trying to stop the inevitable I just let my imagination run wild. I thought of the way Scott was holding me right now, envisioning he had the same feelings I did. That he took me to Lydia's party the other night. That it was me he wanted to protect from Derek, even if I believed he was harmless.

Scott is the only guy I have ever felt this way about. He has been there for me all my life, I couldn't even picture my life without him. I have had guys flirt with me before, but I have never been interested in any of them. At the beginning of Freshman year Lydia's current boyfriend, Jackson, was flirting with me at her birthday party and tried to get me to sleep with him. I guess that is a bad example since he is a dirt bag. There is this really nice guy in my chemistry class, Matt, that has liked me since the lacrosse after party they had last season. I danced with him and ever since then he is always taking pictures of me and talking to me. He is really nice and not to mention really good looking. He has even asked me out on a few dates, but I always turn him down. I just don't have feelings for him like that. Not like I do for Scott, so I don't think it is fair for me to go out with him when it is Scott who has my heart.

I understand that Scott doesn't want me in that way. Allison is perfect. She is nice and funny, she has the perfect body. She is beautiful, with or without make-up, her hair is always done perfectly and she always wears nice expensive looking clothes. I on the other hand wear whatever I can find that is cute at Wal-Mart. Now only having one parent, money is scarce, so I try not to shop for expensive clothes. The only make-up I ever wear is mascara. My hair is annoyingly wavy so it doesn't stay straight or hold curls, so I usually just throw it up in a messy ponytail. I'm really skinny so I'm underdeveloped and lacking. So in my eyes it makes perfect sense for Scott to want to be with Allison and just keep his best friends awkward sister as a friend. I have accepted it, but it still hurts.

Scott was snapping his fingers in front of my eyes, pulling me from my thoughts. "Where did you go there, Mac?" He chuckled as I felt blush rising in my cheeks. "So are you coming with us?"

"With you where?"

"Scott wants to go to the hospital and smell the half corpses butt so he can see if it matches the scent his wolfy senses picked up at Derek's." Stiles teased him.

"You are gonna break into the morgue?" I pulled from Scott's warm arms and sat up.

"Yeah. C'mon Macie. We have done worse." Scott said as he jumped up from the bed.

"I think I'll sit this one out, but thanks for the offer. Let me know how it goes." I rolled back onto my stomach and reached down to the side of my bed to the book I had to read for my English class as they left my room.

* * *

It's six o'clock in the morning and I am on the way to Derek Hale's house. Why, you ask? Last night Scott and Stiles came running into the house covered in dirt and carrying shovels all fired up about the other half of the body they had found at his house. They said that when they first dug her up she was just a wolf's head but then Stiles found wolfsbane around her grave sight and when they removed it she turned back into her human form. They are going to tell Dad they found the other half of the body in the morning, well I guess in about an hour, so Derek is now going to go to jail and Stiles is going to try and help Scott play lacrosse without getting angry so he can play tonight. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

I could see Derek's house through the tree's in the distance. I still believe Derek had his reason's for killing this werewolf. She was obviously different from Scott, he can't turn into an actual wolf, I don't know if Derek can but this all could have just been self-defense. She could have attacked him and he killed her to save his own life. Maybe he didn't even kill her, maybe she was apart of his pack and he buried her because it is some type of werewolf ritual or something like that. But Derek getting arrested isn't the main reason I wanted to stop Scott and Stiles. Derek is the only one who can stop Scott from playing in that game tonight. Scott can't handle this without him, he needs Derek so he can control his anger. I don't want Scott to do to someone else what he has done to me. I can't let that happen, and the only way to prevent it is by clearing Derek's name.

I walked to the same spot me and Scott had our confrontation with him yesterday. I didn't know if I should go knock on the door or call him out like Scott did. "This is a bad idea." I whispered under my breath.

"I agree."

"Okay, you seriously need to stop with all this appearing from thin air act. It is really creepy." I turned around and there was Derek, leaning against a tree. Who is this guy, Houdini?

"What are you doing here?" He pushed off the tree and walked towards me. "Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time you were alone with one of us?"

"You're not like Scott though. You have control." I may have sounded confident, but my body still took a step back as he walked closer to me.

He smirked. "That still doesn't tell me what you're doing here."

"Scott and Stiles found the body next to your house. They are going to tell my Dad, who just happens to be the Sheriff." His eyes turned into slits as he frowned and look towards the pile of dirt on the side of his house. "I don't know if you killed her," His eyes were now on mine, the same frown set on his lips, "And that's not even the problem right now. The problem is that my brother is gonna let Scott play tonight if you go to jail for killing whoever that was." He was no longer looking at me, he was staring off into the direction where I knew the body was buried. "So if you want to stay out of jail and keep Scott from exposing your secret or from killing someone, now would be a great time to get rid of that half corpse you have lying around." I took a step back towards the side of the house where the girl was.

"Don't touch her. Don't even go near her."

"Oh my god, you know her, don't you? Who is she?"

"Knew her. It doesn't even matter." He walked towards the front of what was left of his once beautiful home. "If Stiles wants to help Scott murder everyone at that game let them, but you better hope that there are no witnesses to what Scott does because if anyone finds out what we are, I will kill him."

"No you wouldn't." Did I just say that? Am I seriously challenging the threat of a werewolf right now?

"You have experienced first hand what we can do. Scott is just an amateur. What he did is nothing compared to what someone like I could do."

"How long ago were you bitten? How long did it take you to control yourself?" Maybe we didn't need Derek to directly teach Scott how to control this.

"Bitten?" He laughed. "I didn't become this, I was born with it. It's who I am, it's in my blood."

"Was the girl, the one you buried," His eyes narrowed again, "was she born a werewolf? Is that why she can turn into an actual wolf? Is that something only born werewolf's can do? Can you do that?"

"You ask too many questions." He walked up the steps leading to his front door. "Trust me, for your own good. Just stay out of this and stay away from Scott."

"But what about you? I mean, the cops are going to be here at any minute, you could go to jail Derek. For life." He stopped as he was opening the door.

"I can handle your brother and Scott." He turned back towards me, "You should leave before your father gets here." He walked into his broken down house and closed the door.

It looks like I'm on my own.

* * *

**I am so sorry! College is kicking my ass! It has taken me a month to get into the flow of things but now that I am more adjusted to everything, I have figured out my free time and now I should be able to update more. hopefully. This chapter is the longest one yet, almost 5,000 words, so I hope that makes up for it!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think ;]**


	5. A Kiss and a Dream

**A/N: I do not own TeenWolf or any character, plot piece, etc., from the TV series. **Italicized font is flashback****

"Do you girls want anything from the concession stand?" Mr. Argent asked as he stood up. Yes, I was currently sitting with Allison and her dad. Nothing went as planned. Derek is sitting in a jail cell and Scott is getting ready for the game with the rest of the lacrosse players. I tried to warn Derek, it wouldn't work. I tried to get Scott to stay out of the game and I think my concerns only made him want to play more.

_"I wish you guys could just trust me on this." Scott said as we walked into his room. He threw his backpack to the ground before dropping onto his bed._

_"It's not you I don't trust Scott. You know how much I care about you-" to an extent. "I don't want you hurting anyone tonight, or worse, getting yourself hurt." I laid on his bed next to him. He turned his head, facing me. "You don't know what people would do if you phased in front of everyone."_

_"I'll be fine Mac. Nothing bad is gonna happen" He pushed his face into the crook of his arm._

_"You don't know that. It's like you said before, lacrosse is an anger inducing sport. Especially when there are assholes like Jackson on your team." I pushed my face into the sheets, I couldn't look at him when I said this. "I didn't even make you mad when you tried to kill me. You take your anger-"_

_"Jesus Macie! I've told you over and over how sorry I am about that. I wish I could take it back. God, you don't understand how much I want to take that back but I can't and I'm sorry. Just stop bringing it up!" He was standing in front of me now, his hands clenched tight. His whole body held a slight tremor._

_"I'm scared of you Scott." My voice turned into the unrecognizable little girl again. "I don't want to be scared of you anymore." Scott face changed. He no longer looked angry. He crouched down in front of his bed. His eyes level with mine._

_"I promise Macie. I will never hurt you. Not again. I swear." He grabbed my hands. "I'll prove it to you. I'll play that game tonight and everything will be fine."_

"Earth to Macie!" Allison sang, pulling me from the events that occurred just a few hours ago. "You okay?" Mr. Argent was still standing next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry. Just worried about the game." I pulled at the end of my scarf, picking at the loose strands. "I'm good Mr. Argent. I don't want anything." I answered looking up at him. He stared at me for another minute before nodding and heading over to the concession stand.

I wrapped my arms around my torso as a sinking feeling hit my stomach. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.

The players started to head out of the locker rooms, still putting on some of their gear. I saw Stiles and Scott walking together Scott had a look of worry on his face. He looked just as nervous as I was feeling. Stiles and I locked eyes, I sent him a look that screamed how much of a bad idea this was. He just shook his head and shrugged. Lydia walked over to them and grabbed Scott by his jersey. Probably yelling at him again for hurting her 'all star' boyfriend.

"Hey!" I jumped in my seat. Melissa- Scott's mom- sat down next to me.

"Hey Ms. McCall! You're not working tonight?"

"And miss my baby's first game on first line? No way. I got the night off." She rubbed her glove covered hands together. "I'm so excited." Scott looked up at us from the players bench- Lydia now sitting on where Mr. Argent. Melissa waved enthusiastically to him.

The ref blew the whistle and the players started running out to the field and taking their positions.

"Hey kiddo. Your brother on the bench?" Dad said as he walked up the bleachers.

"Yupp. Same spot he sits every game." I said not taking my eyes off Scott.

"Of course he is. I'll be right back." I answered with a grunt as he walked off. The ref in the middle of the field dropped the ball to the ground and blew his whistle. The game has begun.

Jackson got the ball and started for the goal. Every one of our players were covered except for Scott. Jackson looked at him and then just kept running. Scott threw his hands up in annoyance. Jackson threw the ball to someone who had two opposing players on either side of him and the second the ball connected with his net they took him down. The ball rolled a couple feet from them and Scott took off for the ball and so did Jackson. Scott almost had the ball but then Jackson knocked him over and recovered it himself.

"What the hell is he doing? That's his own team!" Ms. McCall said jumping up.

Jackson got the goal and everyone started cheering. Allison and Lydia were screaming and yelling for him. Lydia had her stupid signs with her that she brings to every game. They all had Jackson's name on it. They held one up that said 'We love you Jackson' on it. Scott was staring at them and he did not look happy. This is not gonna be good.

* * *

Our players are all huddled up in the center of the field, except Scott. The game was almost over and we were loosing 5-3. The players set up for the next play and Scott was hunched over, the ref stopped and asked him something but I don't think he answered. One of the other teams players, the one closest to Scott, took a few steps away from him. Oh, this is not going to be good, this is headed in a very bad direction.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Number 11." I answered. He had a skeptical look in his eye. I think he is onto Scott.

"Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia voice held annoyance.

"I hope he's okay." Allison was bouncing her knee and chewing on her sleeve nervously.

"I hope we're okay. We need to win this." Lydia grabbed her sign that said 'Jackson is number 1' and jumped up. Allison didn't follow her this time. "Allison, a little help here." Allison stood up with a heavy sign and grabbed her side of the sign. Of course Scott picks this moment to look over at us. Great.

The ref blew the whistle and the fight for the ball started. The other team got it and threw it ten feet into the air. Scott jumped up, stepping onto another players shoulder and got the ball. He ran towards the goal and managed to pass by every player on the other team without getting touched. Melissa and Dad jumped up cheering. Scott was still about five feet from the goal when he made the shot and still got it in. Everyone was jumping around cheering except for Lydia, Jackson and Mr. Argent. The couch started yelling for everyone to pass to Scott.

Jackson looked pissed. As the next play started the other team got the ball and Scott ran up to the player and stared at him, after a few seconds he threw the ball to Scott.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Dad questioned.

"Yes, I believe so." I wrapped my arms around my stomach as Scott ran for the goal, once again dodging every player in his path without getting touched. Scott got close to the goal this time and when he shot the ball it literally ripped threw the goalies net. Everyone went crazy. Melissa and Allison being the loudest in the crowd. We're tied now.

Scott was shifting. He wouldn't be able to play like this if he wasn't. Stiles and the couch were arguing with ref's on whether or not that counted as a goal. Stiles was seriously more worried about winning the game then the fact that Scott was seconds away from full on werewolf mode.

They set up for the last play. The whistle blew and Jackson got the ball and gave it to Scott. He ran to the goal and all of sudden stopped. He kept looking from the goal to the opposing players surrounding him. They didn't advance on him, just as confused on why he stopped like that as the rest of us.

"No, no, no. Scott. No. No!" I stood up and wrapped my arms tighter around my torso.

"C'mon Scott. C'mon." Melissa said as she stood up next to me. More players started to surround him.

"You can do it Scott." Allison said under her breathe. Scott's head snapped in our direction. He heard her. Two of the players started towards him and then he did it. He made the shot. With one second left Scott made the winning goal. Everyone started cheering and running onto the field.

I ran to Stiles. "YES! He did it! We won! And no one was killed." He said when I reached him.

"Yeah we got lucky." I stepped closer to him and whispered "I think Allison's Dad is suspicious though."

_"Uh huh."_ We both turned and saw Dad on the phone.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Stiles called out to him. Dad held up a finger and turned away a little.

I looked back to Stiles, "This doesn't look good."

"_It was definitely an animal attack?... Has the body been identified yet?... Well who is she?... Laura Hale. Derek's sister?... Has he been released yet?"_ The body on Derek's property was his sisters?

I turned back towards the field. Where was Scott? "Stiles... where did Scott go?"

Stiles looked around and we both took off towards the locker rooms. I have always been faster then Stiles so I beat him there. I slowed down once I got inside. If Scott did phase I don't want to spook him and have him turn on me again. I heard voices as I made my way around the lockers. As I turned the corner to the showers my heart dropped and my throat clenched. Standing in the shower was Scott and Allison. Kissing.

Scott was kissing her. It felt like someone put a boulder on my chest. It became hard to breathe. I felt my tears running down my face but couldn't move to wipe them away. I was frozen. Scott was kissing her.

Stiles ran up to me and saw where I was looking. "Oh god." He turned around before looking back at them. He started to smirk but then he looked at me. "Oh... Macie." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Buddy, c'mon. Let's go." I threw his arm off me and took off out the door.

I couldn't see very well, I was crying too hard. My chest hurt, I couldn't breathe. I can't breathe. I keep running. I need to get away. I heard Stiles calling me but I don't want to stop. I can't, I can't be here. Not when Scott is here. Not when he here with her. Kissing _her._

I was almost to the woods behind the lacrosse field and I tripped. I rolled onto my side and curled myself into a ball and cried harder. Scott is with Allison now. Scott was- is my rock. He is the one that has always been there for me when I needed someone the most. Yes, I have Stiles but he is my brother. It's not the same. Scott has always been the one.

I felt someone pulling me into their lap. "Shhh. C'mon Buddy." Stiles rubbed my back as I cried into his chest.

"Why doesn't he like me?" I sobbed. "It's not fair."

"I know it's not. Hey,_hey._ Macie. Look at me." Stiles put his hands on my cheeks and made me look at him. "Scott is an ass hole, alright?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Besides, you know how stupid he is. You're too smart for him and way to pretty." He wiped my tears with his thumbs. "C'mon. Let's go home. We can play Call of Duty and I'll go easy on you." He stood up and helped me get to my feet.

"More like I'll go easy on you." I leaned into his side, my voice didn't sound right but I still managed a small smile.

"There's my baby sister." He wrapped his arm around me and we headed towards the parking lot.

The car ride back home was quiet, only the occasional sniffling or throat clearing. Stiles can be annoying but he knows when I need to just be in the quiet. We pulled into the driveway and Stiles turned the car off but neither of us moved.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah." I looked up at him as I gripped his hand tighter. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "C'mon. Let's go inside."

We walked into the house holding hands. Stiles took me to my room and laid down with me. "I love you Buddy." I said as I curled up into his side.

"I love you too Buddy."

* * *

It's been a week since the lacrosse game. It's been a week since Scott kissed Allison. It's been a week since I cried myself to sleep in my brothers arms. It's been a week since I told myself that I don't like Scott anymore. It's been a week that my heart wasn't listening to my brain.

I'm okay though. I get it. Scott likes Allison and that is a decision that I have to respect. It may not be something I like, it's actually something that I despise with every cell in my body but there is nothing I can do about it and I'm happy for Scott... kind of... maybe... a little bit.

I haven't cried since that night. I wish I didn't cry about it at all. Now every time Scott brings up Allison Stiles always spends the next hour asking if I'm okay or if I need to talk about it. I really am okay. When I saw Scott kiss her it just hit me hard. I just realized that my chances of ever telling Scott I liked him were over and it hurt. It hurt to realize that I could have told him at any moment these past few years and who knows maybe something could have happened but no. I was too much of a wimp and too scared of rejection and now any chance I had is gone. But it's okay. I don't mind just being a best friend. He's still my Scott.

"Do you have work today?" Stiles asked as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Yeah. So I'm taking you home after school and then taking the jeep to work." Stiles let out an annoyed sigh. "Dad said me and Scott can't walk to work anymore until the killer is found." I said with a smirk.

"Too bad we all know who the killer is." Stiles parked the car and grabbed our bags from the back seat. "Just go easy on her okay?" He said rubbing the steering wheel. "She's my baby."

"You are such a loser." I said grabbing my backpack and getting out of the car.

"Well as your _twin_ I would say that makes us the same person. So that means you are also a loser." He bumped his shoulder into mine as we both laughed.

"Stiles! Macie!" Scott called running up to us. He had small bags under his eyes, like he didn't sleep well last night.

"Rough night?" I asked.

"Kind of, yeah." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you run through the woods all wolfed out eating every animal in sight?" Stiles joked. Every chance he gets now he is cracking wolf jokes.

"No! I had a crazy dream about Allison last night."

"Don't you think you're a little too old to be having those kind of dreams Scott?"

"Ew." I smacked him in the back of the head.

"What? No! We were at the school and I took her into one of the buses and we were making out-"

"Woah there Scotty! Not in front of the youngen!" Stiles whispered loudly pointing at me.

"Shut up! We are the same age moron!" I said hitting him again.

"No! It wasn't like that. While we were kissing I started to phase and I-I attacked her. She tried to run off the bus but I caught her before she got off and dragged to the back of the bus, screaming." He explained. "I even tore one of the seats up and threw it at her."

"So you killed her?" I asked with a smirk on my face as we walked through the main entrance of the school.

"I don't know. I just woke up." Scott gripped the straps of his bag, "I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really?" Stiles said. "I have. Usually ends a little differently." He shrugged.

I smacked his arm. "Ew. Never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"I meant that I've never had a dream that felt that real and gross man."

"Noted. So let me take a guess here-" Scott cut him off.

"I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna loose control and rip her throat out."

"No of course not." Scott and I both gave him a look. "Okay, Yeah, that's totally it."

Scott hung his head and sighed.

"Hey. C'mon. It's gonna be fine." I nudged Scott with my elbow. "Personally I think you are handling this pretty freakin' amazingly."

"Yeah. It's not like there is a lycanthropy for beginners class you could take." Stiles added.

"Well there's not a class but a teacher he could learn from."

"Who Derek?!" Stiles yelled, smacking my arm this time. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail!"

"No. You guys got him tossed in jail!"

"Yeah I know but Macie is right. Chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus. It all felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles challenged.

"Like it actually happened." I pushed the door open to the back of the school and we all froze at what we saw.

"I think it did." Stiles said as we stood and stared at exactly what Scott described in his dream. One of the buses was blocked off with crime scene tap. There was blood and claw marks all over it. Detectives were taking pictures and blood samples.

Stiles and I both looked at Scott. "Scott... what did you do last night?" He ignored my question and ran back into the school. "I have to find Allison!"

We followed after him, looking through the crowded hallways trying to find her. Scott killed her. No. No. No, he didn't. It is just a coincidence.

"Have you tried texting her?" Stiles said as we caught up to Scott.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Scott yelled bringing his phone back to his ear.

"She's probably fine." I doubt it.

"She's not answering my texts Macie." Scott whined looking around the halls again.

"It could just be a coincidence, Alright?" Stiles suggested.

"A seriously amazing coincidence." I mumbled under my breath.

"Guys just help me find her okay?" Scott pleaded as he walked faster down the hall.

As we turned to go the next hall I noticed Scott's breathing has become very heavy. He kept frantically spinning, looking at every person and every room.

"Stiles... Scott is gonna snap if we don't find her." I whispered in hopes that Scott was too preoccupied trying to rip his hair out to notice.

Before Stiles could respond Scott turned another corner and leaned his head against the lockers, nose flaring as he huffed in anger before slamming his first against a locker and destroying it with an angry shout. I took a step towards him but Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Mac, don't."

"I can't let him hurt anyone!" I turned to go see where Scott went. He wasn't by the lockers anymore.

"And I can't let him hurt you again." Stiles said blocking my way.

"Stiles.."

"No Macie. Every since all this crap happened with Scott you keep getting hurt." The loud speaker went off, telling students that classes will not be hindered because of the bus incident that happened last night. The late bell rang and everyone started to leave the hallway. "C'mon. Let's go to class."

As we where walking into chemistry Scott came running up to us. "She is fine. It's not her blood. I didn't hurt her."

"So who's blood is it?" I asked as we walked though the door.

"Stilinski's. McCall. Nice of you to join us. Please take a seat." We all took our seats. I sat next to Stiles and Scott sat at the lab table in front of us.

Mr. Harris turned his back to us as he started to write the lesson plan on the bored. Scott turned around in his seat facing me and Stiles. "Maybe it was my blood on the door."

"It could have been animal blood." I suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles said.

"And did what?"

"Ate it." Stiles and I said at the same time.

"RAW?!" Scott whispered disgustedly.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. How are we suppose to know? You're the one that can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris called, making everyone in the class look in our direction. "If that's your idea of a shushed whisper you might wanna pull out the head phones every once and awhile." Stiles scuffed. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance. Yes?"

"Not really. No." Mr. Harris rolled his eyes at Stiles response before pointing them to different seats.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Stiles laughed sarcastically before collecting all his stuff and moving across the room. Mr. Harris continued his lesson and class proceeded without anymore distractions.

What did Scott attack in that bus last night? What, not who. Scott didn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't. It had to have been an animal. A very large animal or maybe even Derek. Maybe they got into a fight last night and all that blood is from them. They heal fast right? So they are both fine and the only damage done is to the buses.

My hopeful thinking was interrupted when the girl sitting next to Scott jumped up screaming they found something. We all ran to the window. There was an ambulance outside and two EMS workers were pushing a stretcher towards it. There was a man on the stretcher. His clothes were all ripped up and he was covered in blood. I looked over to Scott. "That's not a rabbit." He mumbled. Everyone leaned closer to the window trying to see who it was. I couldn't tell. They were lifting him into the back of the ambulance when he sat up yelling making everyone jump back from the window screaming. He's alive!

Scott started backing away from the window breathing heavily.

"This is good! This is good!He got up! He's not dead!" I tried calming him down.

"Dead guys can't do that." Stiles added.

"Guys... I did that." Scott eyes were locked to the scene outside.

"Okay everyone. Back to your seats!" Mr. Harris said, shooing everyone away from the window.

"We'll talk at lunch okay?" I said to the boys before going back to my seat.

Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hello my readers! Tis been a long time and I apologize. I could have had this chapter up more than a week ago but I kept writing and writing and it became a 7,000 word long chapter and it was just too much. So I divided it up which means it shouldn't be long until the next chapter since it is already half written. the next chapter is going to be looonnnggg and have some Scott/Macie moments and maybe Macie will have her moments with someone elsee... hmmmmm**

**I also have some good news. I have winter break pretty soon. I go home for thanksgiving in two weeks so I shall be writing as much as possible while I am at home. and then I take my finals and I go home for Christmas for over a month so you guys will have sooo many updates I promise!**

**Thank you guys for putting up with these long waits for updates. I'm so sorry. College is far from easy and it is hard to find time to write. I apologize! So if you're not too mad at me please drop me some feedback. Love you guys!**


End file.
